


Dismantling IRIS

by xcited_lunch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Death, Erotica, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, F/M, Gore, Guro, Lobotomy, Murder, Necrophilia, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ryona, Snuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcited_lunch/pseuds/xcited_lunch
Summary: The Independent Rape Intervention Squad hunt down rapists and sexual predators and dispense vigilante justice. Now, they've become the prey and are being hunted one by one, with each victim losing an eye... Rape/Snuff/Gore elements, you've been warned.
Kudos: 33





	1. Astrid "Angel" Taylor

Astrid Taylor, codename ‘Angel’, applied her lipstick as she sat in her car opposite the Deluxe Paradise Hotel. A member of the Independent Rape Intervention Squad (IRIS), Angel worked with a team of other women to seek out rapists and other sick predators. From there, they would dispense vigilante justice. A few years ago, Angel had seen first hand how IRIS operated. Queen, the leader of IRIS, discreetly killed Angel’s Olympic coach after reports of his behavior leaked into the press. He’d sexually assaulted Angel for months during her tenure as an Olympic gymnast for the States. Indebted to Queen, Angel volunteered to join IRIS after she got back from the Games. Angel had lived a comfortable, yet exciting life ever since.

 _“You ready, Angel?”_ came a voice over her earpiece.

Angel sighed, adjusting the equipment lodged in her ear. “Ready as I’ll ever be, Queen. You sure he’s attending the gala tonight?”

Queen, Bride, Lavender and twins Sugar & Spice were already perched in the Penthouse suite of the hotel, prepared for tonight’s mission.

_“Yes, just lure Friedrichsen up to the penthouse suite and we’ll take it from there.”_

“I can’t see how this could go wrong,” said Angel, smiling to herself. She adjusted her black thigh slit dress, ensuring her cleavage stood out. Her attractive figure would surely turn Friedrichsen’s head, and it wouldn’t be an issue luring him up to the penthouse. All she’d have to do is promise him some kinky sex and a lot of alcohol. From there, he’d vanish off the face of the earth without a trace. A job that IRIS had pulled off numerous times in the past on behalf of several women in the city. None of their crimes could be traced back to any of the IRIS girls, and police weren’t too keen on investigating the disappearances of numerous sexual deviants. A win-win for everyone involved.

Taking a deep breath, Angel stepped out of the car and planted her dark stilettos on the asphalt. Being on the shorter side had its benefits during her gymnastic career, but the stilettos would certainly help her get noticed tonight. She checked her purse, reassuring herself that her pepper spray and knife were still tucked away. Clutching the purse tightly, Angel made her way to the hotel entrance.

“Are you here for the fundraiser, Miss?” asked the doorman, trying his best not to stare at Angel’s breasts or thigh.

“I certainly am,” said Angel, giving a cheery smile as she ran her fingers through her golden hair. “Would you mind filling me in on how to get there?”

“Uh, just take the elevator to the fourth floor,” said the doorman, sweating as he pointed. “Then follow the signs into the ballroom.”

Nodding, Angel thanked the man before following his directions. With her back finally turned, the doorman couldn’t help but sneak a peek at Angel’s cute little ass swishing from side to side.

 _“You think Friedrichsen is the only one attending this party that we should target?”_ asked Lavender over the radio. 

“No,” admitted Angel, her heels clicking on the tiled floor. “I’m sure there are plenty of creeps up there, newbie.”

 _“I’m not a newbie anymore,”_ complained Lavender. _“I’ve been with you guys for two months now.”_

“You’re still the newest,” said Angel, smirking. “And you’ve got plenty to learn still, so just sit tight and watch me handle this one, okay? One mark at a time.”

The ringing of the elevator bell drowned out Lavender’s grumbles. Stepping inside, Angel pressed the button for the fourth floor and watched the doors close. A few seconds later, the elevator reached its destination. The sounds of excited guests carried through the hotel corridors. Maintaining her confidence, Angel followed the signs towards the ballroom. A checkpoint at the ballroom entrance was all that separated Angel from a crowd of the city’s elite, wining and dining each other with their snobbish attitudes and fancy appetizers.

“Invitation?” asked the main security guard, arms crossed.

“Astrid Taylor,” said Angel, trying to sneak a glance at the invitation list on his clipboard. 

The guard took a moment to pore over the list. Angel swallowed, waiting for the all clear to move in and try to find Friedrichsen. Unfortunately, the guard shook his head. “You’re not on the list.”

Angel recoiled, blinking. “Sorry, what? Not on the list? Are you sure?” she said aloud, ensuring that IRIS could hear.

 _“I definitely signed you up,”_ said Bride, slight panic in her voice. _“I double checked earlier this afternoon and you were still on it then.”_

“I’m very sure,” said the guard, studying Angel’s outfit liberally with his gaze. “As much as we’d love to have you Miss… Taylor? I can’t allow you in unless you’re on this list.”

Heart racing, Angel converted her frown into a weak smile and stepped away from the ballroom entrance. As quick as her stilettos would let her, Angel retreated around the corner and out of earshot.

“Bride, what the hell happened? I need you to get me into that party. Friedrichsen flies out tomorrow, this is our only shot at taking him out.”

 _“Twins are working on it now,”_ said Queen, her voice calm as ever. _“Just sit tight while they come up with a solution.”_

“Fine,” said Angel, scowling as she checked her watch. “I’m gonna duck into the bathroom in the meantime, then. I’ve actually been kinda busting.”

 _“Well, can you mute yourself this time?”_ said Bride. _“We don’t need to hear you go about your business like the last job.”_

Heaving a groan of frustration, Angel muted her comm unit with an aggressive poke in her ear. IRIS was starting to get sloppy off the back of their recent run of success. Fuming, Angel found a women’s restroom down a nearby corridor away from the gala. Unbeknownst to her however, a well-built man had followed her down the hall. After she entered the restroom, her stalker discreetly planted an OUT OF ORDER sign in front of the door before slipping inside behind her.

The vacant restroom looked pristine. Angel had always despised public bathrooms, but the state of this one put her mind at ease. She ignored the door opening behind her and approached an empty stall at the far end of the room. But just before she pushed it open, the footsteps behind her suddenly increased in pace.

“Huh?”

Angel turned around, only for a fist to connect squarely on the bridge of her nose. She let out a short moan, losing balance thanks to her heels before collapsing to the ground. Her fragile head bounced off the hard tiles, immediately knocking her unconscious. Her attacker stood tall above the IRIS member, examining her with delight. Angel laid spread eagled on the tiled floor, head lulled to the side. The slit in her dress exposed her dark panties and juicy thighs. Her red toenails stood out from her tanned legs.

Grinning, the attacker hooked his arms under Angel’s and hauled her into the empty stall she’d planned on entering. Angel could only stir as he hoisted her up and planted her on the covered toilet seat. Spreading her legs, the killer mounted the powerless Angel and slapped duct tape over her mouth. Next, he reached into his pocket and traded his leather gloves for surgical ones. Snapping them in place, he took a deep breath, cherishing the sight of Angel’s unconscious face up close. He leaned in, his breath rubbing against her cheeks as he inspected her right eye. Steeling himself, he raised her eyelid and jammed his fingers around the edges of her eyeball.

“MMMMMMMMMMMMMF!!!!”

Angel woke at once, her body instinctively thrashing under the muscular man’s weight. Irritated, he slammed Angel’s head against the wall, forcing her to hold still. The squishing sound of her own eye combined with the feeling of someone’s fingers invading her skull terrified Angel, but she lacked the strength to fight back. A second later, the man used his thumb and popped Angel’s eye out of its socket. Her muffled screams fell on deaf ears as her vision split in half. Her left side continued to feed her images of the masked assailant in front of her. However, her right eye now dangled above her tits, staring down at them. Before long, her right side vision cut out entirely as the man severed the optical connection. Angel’s eyeball dropped to the floor with a wet squick. Snarling, the man promptly crushed it beneath his boot.

Angel stared in disbelief, petrified at how quickly he’d taken advantage of her… dismantled her… incapacitated her. With her arms pinned, she couldn’t even warn IRIS or call them for help. Trapped in her thoughts, Angel didn’t notice the man unzipping his pants and pulling out his throbbing dick. By the time she realized his intentions, Angel resigned herself to her fate. 

Her remaining eye rolled back, face frozen in shock as her assailant shoved his cock directly into her open eye socket. She opened her mouth to scream one last time, only for a weak squeal to escape instead. Her entire body quivered. Her outstretched fingers curled before her hand went limp, along with the rest of her. The killer paid no mind. He thrusted in and out of her eye socket, literally fucking the former gymnast’s brains out. A sick, squelching noise echoed within the toilet cubicle with each impalement. The tight hole where her right eye used to sit stretched with each entry. Grunting, the killer grabbed a handful of Angel’s golden hair and held her head up. With the duct tape now loose, Angel’s mouth fell open from the sudden jerk of her head. Her arms dropped to her sides, hanging helplessly. The straps holding up her dress had slid down, freeing her tits as they sprung out. The fapping noises grew louder as he intensified his motions, pushing himself inside as far as he could. By now, Angel had already passed, and her dead body could do nothing but take it.

Outside, the gala continued on, blissfully unaware of the ravaging taking place inside the nearby bathroom. With Angel’s comms muted, the other IRIS girls upstairs had no idea that one of their own was having her eye socket decimated. The fact that no one could help Angel despite the sheer number of people closeby exhilarated her molester. Beneath him, Angel’s dead body released her full bladder. Piss trickled out from her dark panties, pooling on the toilet seat where her ass sat and dripped onto the floor.

After a few more minutes of pounding, the killer unloaded inside her skull. Her body gave one last spasm, as though an electric current shocked her body. Tears of cum mixed with blood streamed down Angel’s pathetic, bruised face. Dismounting the body, the killer stepped back and admired his handiwork for a moment. Astrid “Angel” Taylor, former Olympic gymnast and a senior member of IRIS sat in front of him on a toilet seat, dead and utterly humiliated. Her right eye lay squashed at her feet, and white fluid dribbled down from where it used to be. The top half of her black thigh slit dress bundled near her waist, leaving her flat chest and cute little nipples exposed. Her legs were spread, having supported the killer as he’d mounted her and fucked her eyehole. One of her stilettos had come off, lying on its side in a pool of urine near the remnants of her eyeball.

Smiling darkly, the killer found Angel’s knife in her purse and got to work. Her slim body left little canvas room to work with. Undeterred, the killer dug into her stomach. The razor sharp blade allowed him to carve into the agent’s body with ease. Adding the last letter, he tossed the bloodied knife back into the purse. Finally, he took out a small card and flicked it onto Angel’s mangled corpse. Angel sold no reaction as the card nestled itself on top of her crumpled dress.

Carefully exiting the bathroom, the killer removed the “OUT OF ORDER” sign and left the crime scene for some unwitting woman to find sometime soon...

\--

By the time Queen and the rest of IRIS figured out that something was wrong, Angel’s desecrated body had been discovered in a women’s restroom by one of the hotel guests. With limited time before the police arrived, the IRIS girls quickly made their way to Angel’s last known location.

Lavender the newbie threw up the second she laid eyes on Angel’s body. Twins Sugar and Spice both shuddered, looking away while newlywed Bride stared blankly in complete shock. Breathing heavily, Queen approached the body of her fallen friend. IRIS had been carved crudely on her stomach. In addition, Queen found the calling card the killer had left on her ruined dress, and retrieved it. The back merely had the image of a bleeding eye. On the other side, some text.

_One out of six. Which IRIS girl is going to be next? Be seeing you._

Despair setting in, Queen crumpled the card in her hand and sank to her knees, shedding a single tear.

_“Astrid… no…”_


	2. Hayley "Lavender" Valentine

Hayley Valentine, codename ‘Lavender’, woke with a frightened cry inside her seedy motel room. The crashing thunder outside startled her out of her nightmare. Sweating, she brushed aside the hair covering her face as she caught her breath. The same dream plagued her for the past couple of weeks, all ending the same way: her lying dead in front of the surviving IRIS girls with her eye missing and IRIS carved into her stomach.

Dressed only in her white tank top and panties, she reached for her phone. 2:30 a.m. Shivering, she fell back into bed and snuggled with the spare pillow. A little over a week had passed since Angel’s closed casket funeral. Preliminary reports from state police identified Angel’s killer as the ‘Eye Snatcher’. Having seen his work up close, the IRIS girls figured the moniker undersold the killer’s capabilities. Still, the ‘Skullfuck Killer’ wasn’t nearly as headline friendly.

The trauma of the hotel incident continued to haunt Lavender, along with the rest of IRIS. Not only had it been the first time the girls had failed in months, but they’d also lost Angel. She’d consistently been the lure, flirting with their targets and leading them somewhere secluded after Bride gathered all the intel. From there, Indian twins Sugar and Spice, the assassins of IRIS would handle killing and disposing of the target. Angel had finally paid the price of her role with both her dignity and her life. Lavender had planned on taking on Angel’s job as a backup. At least until they discovered her body.

It would take over a century to scrub the image of Angel slumped in the hotel toilet stall from Lavender’s mind. Angel’s empty eye socket, oozing cum… the crude IRIS mark on her stomach… the resigned look on her dead face….

And of course, the warning left by the Eye Snatcher. _“One out of six. Which IRIS girl is going to be next? Be seeing you.”_

‘Six’ included Lavender, despite being a part of IRIS for only two months. The youngest of the crew at only 20 years old, she’d been excited when they first recruited her. A country girl earning a scholarship for a big city college, it didn’t take long for her to seek out IRIS’ help. Her professor blackmailed her into frequent sex in exchange for maintaining her scholarship eligibility. Watching Sugar and Spice torture and kill him as he begged for mercy brought Lavender dark satisfaction. The thought of delivering violent justice on behalf of other girls like her thrilled Lavender. She’d clicked well with the IRIS girls, and they were all too happy to mentor her. Bride even invited her to her wedding out near the bay, despite being the newbie.

Now, Lavender had tucked her tail between her legs, turned her back on IRIS and skipped town.

\--

“We need to stick together now more than ever,” Queen said to the girls after the funeral. “We’re gonna find whoever did this, and gut ‘em bow to stern. This isn’t just another job. For Astrid’s sake, we’re gonna catch the son of a bitch, and he’s gonna wish he never fucked with IRIS.”

Sugar and Spice both agreed vehemently, fire in their eyes. On the other hand, Bride looked anxious. Everyone could tell that her new husband was at the forefront of her mind. She paused for a moment, drumming her fingers on the table.

“Alright, but we better catch him fast. I don’t want Isaac caught up in this. He still doesn’t know about IRIS. Kinda goes against my vows not to hide anything from him, huh?”

“What about you, Hayley?” asked Queen, offering her hand. “Are you in?”

Lavender found herself shaking her head, leaning back in her chair. Planning vengeance at Angel’s funeral? “I -- I didn’t sign up for -- did you see what he did to Astrid?”

“Exactly why we need to take this asshole down,” said Spice, crossing her arms over her sari. “He killed one of us.”

“Believe us, we’ve got plenty of ideas on how to make him suffer when we catch him,” said Sugar, nodding at her twin.

“We don’t even know who he is, or how he knows about us!” said Lavender, her voice breaking. “It’s all well and good when we do it to these sick bastards, but when they turn it around on us!? I’m sorry… maybe I’m not cut out to be an IRIS girl…”

“You’re a target too,” said Queen. “It’ll be safer if you stick with us. At least until we kill him. We all need to stick together, I don’t want any of us vulnerable. We can’t let his warning divide us.”

“He killed Astrid in the middle of a gala!” said Lavender, standing up. “A gala! He killed her, and he fucked her, and no one noticed for over half an hour!”

Ignoring the downcast looks on the girls’ faces, Lavender gathered her purse.

“I’m heading back home, getting off the grid. I’m sorry, Queen. Good luck.”

\--

A week later, Lavender now found herself back in her hometown, strapped for cash. She couldn’t return home for fear of endangering her parents. The thought of crawling back to the city to reunite with IRIS and her old life grew more appealing day by day. 

_How long can I keep this up? What if they don’t catch him for months? What if they’re all dead already, and I’m the last one left?_

She shook the thoughts from her mind. There’d been no casualties reported on either end. Restless, Lavender rolled out of bed. Through the darkness, she floundered her way into the filthy bathroom. The mirror reflected her unkempt shoulder length hair with purple highlights, and her tired, ghostly face. Heaving a long sigh, she switched on the tap. The sound of running water allowed her to relax for a moment before splashing it across her cheeks and forehead.

Patting her face dry, she returned to inspecting herself in the mirror. As she gaped, a brief flash of lighting lit up the bathroom and the door behind her. Lavender froze, her heart suddenly shooting up her throat. Someone was there. Behind her. Stalking towards her. 

The Eye Snatcher?

Acting on instinct, she spun around to throw a punch. As her fist thudded against the figure’s cheek, thunder boomed across the sky. The Snatcher stumbled back towards the door, blocking Lavender’s escape route. Desperate, she rammed her elbow into the mirror behind her. The glass shattered violently. Several shards of glass sliced the back of her arm, though the adrenaline suppressed the pain. Lavender swiftly bent over, reaching for the largest shard. As her fingers grasped it, the Snatcher delivered a boot to her jaw. 

Moaning, Lavender fell on her ass beside the pile of glass, dazed. The metallic taste of blood touched upon her tongue as she reeled. Before she could get up, the Snatcher kicked her back down. A mistake on his part.

Capitalizing, Lavender settled for a random shard of glass and took a swipe. Her slash grazed the Snatcher’s shin, creating a slit in his trousers and drawing blood. He snarled, staggering as Lavender got back on her feet.

Mustering the little energy she had left, Lavender raised her leg for a kick towards his head. It would’ve done decent damage if he hadn’t managed to catch her ankle in midair. She gasped, watching as he stared incredulously at her. He waited a beat, allowing helplessness to sink in for a moment before snapping Lavender’s ankle.

“Aaaaaaaaaaah!!” Lavender screamed, her ankle twisting with a sick crunch. He kept her mangled foot on his shoulder, stretching her hamstring beyond its limit as he encroached. Her ankle felt like it had been set ablaze. Coupled with the intense stretch, Lavender shed tears of pain. Sneering, the Snatcher lunged forward and punched her straight in her crotch.

“Urff!” Lavender fell forward. The blow sucked all the air out of her as the Snatcher released her leg and sent her crumpling to the ground. She rolled over, clutching her pussy to shield it from further attack. 

The Snatcher never gave her a chance to recover. His fingers snaked around Lavender’s throat and clamped hard like a boa. She gagged, unable to break free. Weak squeaks emanated from the tiny gap in her lips. Her lungs could hardly operate with so many interruptions to her airflow. Lacking energy to fight back, she surrendered control. He lifted her back to her feet so she could stare into his eyes. The fear overrunning Lavender’s body spoiled her pathetic attempt to look defiant. Her heart plummeted as she watched him fish out a surgical glove from his pocket. 

Only for a loud knock nearby to interrupt, giving her a moment of reprieve.

_“Hey, do you mind!? I’m trying to get some sleep here!”_

The Snatcher grumbled, glancing over his shoulder. It came from the front door. Frustrated, he grasped both of Lavender’s shoulders and shoved her backward. She yelped like a wounded dog, tumbling backward into the shower box. Tripping, the back of Lavender’s neck smacked against a shelf. A gruesome crack chorused with the loud thud. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened in surprise as a shock traveled down her spine. Lavender’s entire body suddenly went numb. She glared helplessly as she slumped to the ground, paralysed.

Outside, the knocking continued. _“Is everything okay in there? Hello!?”_

The Snatcher cursed under his breath, looking frazzled. Lavender tried to call out for help, but barely any sound came out. She couldn’t move. Taking advantage, the Snatcher switched on the shower. A burst of cold water sprayed downward, drenching Lavender’s tank top and panties. The now translucent fabric clung to her busty chest, allowing her pink nipples to peer through. Blood from her arm trickled down, staining her white panties before ultimately circling the drain near her thick thighs.

Meanwhile, the Snatcher quickly ripped off his shirt and ski mask before grabbing a towel. Hastily, he shut the bathroom door behind him and made for the entrance. Ruffling his hair with the towel, he opened the door to the unwelcome guest.

“Sorry, things got a bit exciting in the shower,” the Snatcher said sheepishly, keeping his face concealed with the towel. “We’ll keep it down, I promise.”

 _“..elp … me…”_ Lavender tried to call out, but her raspy voice couldn’t contend with the noise of the shower. She couldn’t move. She could do nothing but soak in the freezing water, shaking. Any second now, the Snatcher would return to finish her off. Her window of escape was closing, and her feeble body wouldn’t cooperate.

The guest shook his head. “Look, I get this is a sleazy motel off the interstate, just -- I gotta get up early tomorrow, so can you try to… y’know…?”

The Snatcher gave a dry laugh. “No problem. I’ll make sure she stays quiet. Was just gonna show her a new move she might enjoy.”

The guest groaned, blocking his ears. “Alright, I don’t need details man. Just tone it down or I’ll call the manager.”

He stormed off, scowling. Peering outside, the Snatcher ensured he went back to his room before closing the door. He allowed himself a sigh of relief before returning for his prize. By the time he returned to the bathroom, Lavender had barely budged. The Snatcher reached inside and shut off the water.

 _“Why… why are you…?”_ asked Lavender, begging as he put his glove back on. Though she could see his movements, it was still too dark to identify his face. He remained silent, folding a face towel before pressing it against her mouth. Her wails and pleas were suppressed in time for his fingers to dig into her right eye socket.

MMMMMMMMMMPH!

Lavender’s devastated body gave little resistance as the Snatcher plucked out her eyeball and severed the nerve. It fell onto the shower floor with a squick, staring back up at Lavender’s soaked tits and terrified face. Blood slid down her cheek as she sobbed. She should’ve known she couldn’t have done this alone. She should have listened to Queen. She should have stuck with IRIS. Now Lavender was going to die, all alone. No backup. She wasn’t banking on another person knocking any time soon. That gave the Snatcher plenty of time to enjoy the kill, unlike with Angel.

Unzipping, he pulled out his cock in time for one last flash of lightning. The bright light lasted only a moment, enough to give Lavender a glimpse of her murderer’s face.

 _“Y -- you…?”_ said Lavender, stomach churning. _“No… ple--”_

Lavender never finished her sentence. She suffered the wrath that had been delivered unto Angel mere weeks ago. The Snatcher plowed himself directly into her empty eye socket. Lavender’s defeated voice briefly turned into a high pitched shriek before fading into a whimper. Her writhing legs seized up as a sick choking gasp escaped her mouth. Her back arched as another shock shot down her spine and through her nerves. His cock lodged firmly in her eye socket, the Snatcher rocked back and forth. Lavender’s body pounded roughly against the shower wall with each thrust, arms limp at her sides. He held Lavender’s head against the wall and pushed himself deeper into her skull. Her tits bounced with each entry as her wet hair fell, concealing her remaining eye. Like Angel before her, Lavender’s corpse could do nothing but endure the skullfucking. It was too late for IRIS to rescue her.

The Snatcher took pleasure in the squishing sounds as he fucked Lavender’s brains out. Her eye hole stretched as saliva dribbled from the corner of her mouth down to her breasts. Pounding until the last second, the Snatcher emptied himself into her eye socket, flooding it with his seed. He withdrew and Lavender’s head bowed, tears of cum and blood spilling down her once radiant face. Smirking, he turned on the light to see his handiwork in all its glory.

Hayley “Lavender” Valentine, country girl and newest member of IRIS, sat in a puddle of water and blood in the shower box of a shabby motel. Her dark violet bangs covered the stupid, pitiful expression permanently frozen on her face. Her tongue flopped out of her mouth with her remaining eyelid half closed. Her breasts and perky nipples glistened through her soaked tank top. The small bush adorning her tight pussy also revealed itself through her wet panties. One foot rested against the shower opening, while the other that the Snatcher had snapped lay mangled in the corner. Blood dripped from the nasty gash on the back of her neck where she’d been immobilized. Drops of water clung to her hairless arms and legs, allowing them to shine under the bright light.

The Snatcher enjoyed the view for a while before finally grabbing her feet and pulling her out. She slid onto the bathroom floor, her ass cheeks jiggling as they landed. Hooking his arms under her armpits, he picked her up and hauled her over his shoulder. He lugged her back into the main room and dumped her on the bed. From there, he propped up her pillow and rested her head on it. For his own amusement, he spread her arms and legs to the edges of the bed. Taking a knife, he sliced through her damp tank top and liberated her suffocating tits. As with Angel, he ran the blade over her stomach and commenced his incision. Lavender’s size gave him a little more room to work with, but not much.

Wiping his blade on Lavender’s panties and further staining them scarlet red, he found her phone resting on the bedside table. He took one of her fingers and pressed it against the home button to unlock it. Finding a decent angle, he took a photo of Lavender’s spread eagled body, capturing both her cum-filled eye socket and IRIS cut into her body. He punched in a number and sent it through. Five minutes later, the phone rang. He answered without hesitation.

_“I’m going to find you. We’re going to find you and fucking kill you, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?”_

He tucked the phone neatly into Lavender’s panties, leaving the line open. Her corpse didn’t protest. Queen’s furious tirade couldn’t stop him from leaving and plopping a DO NOT DISTURB sign on the door. The Snatcher didn’t want anyone finding her body before any of the IRIS girls. No doubt they would trace the call and discover Lavender lying dead on the bed with his calling card before midday. He knew Bride was capable of tracing. He knew all their capabilities… all their weaknesses...

As the rain continued to pour, he made a quick detour for Lavender’s truck. He ducked, reaching beneath the vehicle to rip out a GPS transmitter he’d planted during Angel’s funeral. Satisfied, he slipped it into his pocket and found his own car before speeding off into the stormy night.


End file.
